


A Room Without A Door

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [50]
Category: Hair - MacDermot/Rado/Ragni
Genre: Bisexuality, Embedded Video, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: They are coming for us, and they are going to be mad.





	A Room Without A Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



> Password 'wayback'  
> Music 'Shameless' by Ani DiFranco


End file.
